Les Chrysanthèmes respirent la Vie
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: One shot. "Une pluie fine et aveugle s'abat alentour." "Et les chrysanthèmes respirent la vie." Triste ? Surement un peu... Mais il y a tellement d'espoir !


**Bonjour les gens !**

Je me répète à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose de nouveau, mais : non, je ne suis pas morte ! =)

Un emploi du temps un peu chargé, c'est tout...

Alors alors... :

**Disclaimers** : tout le monde à Gundam wing A/C & co

**Rated** : T

**Résumé** : "Une pluie fine et aveugle s'abat alentour..." C'est la première phrase, vous pouvez lire la suite, c'est juste en dessous... =)

**Pour** : Mithy, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écris une fanfiction Gundam, je pense à elle... Sans doute parce que c'est grâce à ses écrits que j'ai voulu écrire moi aussi avec les persos de cet animé/manga que je n'ai jamais vu/lu =) (Mithy ou ma muse inconnue ^^)

**A cause** : du transfert de donnée de la bécanne familiale à mon nouveau portable, qui fait que j'ai relu des trucs que j'ai écris il y a... des années, pour certains ! Dont celui-ci qui date de y'a trois ans, à peu près, qui n'était pas du tout écrit avec des perso Gundam (vu que je ne connaissais pas encore), mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé, en le relisant... Et du coup j'ai adapté à nos persos préférés ^^ Et puis aussi parce que certaines chansons du nouvel album de Muse sont poignantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? Persos, j'ai écrit ça en écoutant les exogeneris/symphony de Résistance... Je vous conseil, ça accompagne bien... =')

**Pour la petite histoire :** Si j'écris un jour sur fictionpress, je reprendrai ce premier chapitre tel que je l'avais écrit à l'origine, avec les anciens persos, et en faisant la suite que j'avais prévu à la base, parce que j'étais arrivée à un stade de finition que je ne trouvais plus rien à ajouter, que rien ne me paraissait bancal, ce qui est rare quand j'écris un texte... Et là, avec les arrangements pour adapter aux gundams, c'est plus tel que je l'aimais tant... Donc voili voilou, je le posterai peut-être un jour avec la suite. Mais bon... C'est pas demain la veille que j'aurai le temps, et du coup je vais pas m'amuser à commencer à publier une histoire que je laisserai en plan... Bref bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture...

* * *

**Les Chrysanthèmes respirent la Vie**

-

Une pluie fine et aveugle s'abat alentour. Peut-être même la touche-t-il, mais si c'est le cas, Heero ne la sent pas, à travers l'humidité de ses propres larmes. Des larmes qui semblent ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Elles coulent doucement sur ses joues, régulièrement, en un flux léger mais continue. Elles se brouillent aux gouttes de pluie qui, finalement, ont bien leurs places dans ce contexte. Ces gouttes trépidantes qui fouettent tant les parapluies noirs que les fleurs posées à quelques mètres de là. Des chrysanthèmes. Blanches et roses. Elles attendent, à côtés de la tombe ouverte et vide. Pour l'instant. Elles semblent insensibles à la tristesse, à la détresse qui les entourent ; leurs seuls mouvements sont dus à l'impact de la pluie sur leurs pétales fins. C'est beau les chrysanthèmes. Ces fleurs seraient les plus belles, si le symbole qui leur est lié n'était pas si terrible. Et c'est encore plus beau, sous la pluie. Pluie qui les bat. Pluie qui n'épargne pas non-plus les autres stèles de granit. Sous chacune d'entre elles, un corps, ou ce qui en fut un, repose. En paix, parait-il.

Alors c'est ça la mort ? La paix ? La vie est-elle alors considérée comme une guerre ? Une guerre dont la seule issue est la même pour tout le monde ? Oui, pour Heero, sa vie se résume à la guerre. Et elle a également bien rempli la vie de celui qui va être enterré. Mais pour les autres, la vie est une guerre ? Oui, sans doute. Après tout, toute notre vie, on se bat contre les éléments. Même si ce n'est que la fraicheur qui nous réveille une nuit, et qu'on n'a qu'à ramener les couvertures sur soi, c'est en soit une bataille. Même s'il suffit d'ouvrir un parapluie pour ne pas se mouiller sous la bruine, c'est un combat. Mais qui peut dire que la mort est la fin de cette guerre ? Qui en est revenu pour nous l'affirmer ? Est-ce simplement parce qu'un cadavre n'a plus de sensations ? Qu'il ne ressent plus le froid, qu'il ne ressent plus la pluie, ou les caresses du vent sur son visage ? Parce que le cadavre n'est plus que le corps, l'enveloppe de ce qu'à été l'humain à qui il a appartenu ? Oui, peut-être ce corps repose-t-il en paix. Mais l'esprit de ces humains morts, enterrés dans leur cercueil et dans un état plus ou moins avancé de décomposition, leur esprit, s'est-il évanoui ? Tous leurs secrets, les leurs comme ceux qu'un jour une personne confiante, aimante, leur a confiés, ont-ils véritablement disparus ? Se sont-ils éteints avec la mort, simplement, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on souffle fait disparaître avec elle sa lumière ? Seuls les souvenirs partagés avec d'autres personnes encore vivantes sont-ils encore présents, comme ceux de la lumière, qu'ont, inscrits dans leur mémoire, les personnes qui ont eu devant eux une bougie qui a fini par s'éteindre ?

Alors, la mort, c'est la paix, mais c'est aussi l'obscurité laissée par la flamme de la bougie qui s'est éteinte. Et la vie, c'est la flamme elle-même. Son combat, sa guerre, c'est de rester allumée par tous les moyens, s'accrochant désespérément à cette mèche combustible, cherchant sa respiration dans l'oxygène qui l'entoure, se battant contre la cire qui ralenti sa progression autour de la mèche, sans avoir conscience que sans la cire qui est son corps, la mèche, qui est son filin de vie, brulerait bien plus rapidement, lui assurant une mort prématurée. Et sans ces éléments, elle vient à mourir. La flamme, sans en avoir de raison, veux rester allumée le plus longtemps possible. Et les humains ? Pourquoi s'agrippent-ils à cette vie, qui n'a finalement pas beaucoup de sens ?

Quatre hommes en costume noir s'avancent avec un cercueil en bois de chêne ciré, hermétiquement clos. Ils ont sur le visage l'expression qui convient à leur métier. De la désolation, un peu de pitié. Mais, n'ayant pas connus le mort, cela ressemble plus à du vide. Ils montrent ces semblants de sentiments parce que c'est ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Ils ressemblent à des personnages en cire, à côté des personnes qui connaissaient le mort et qui ont elles un visage qui exprime véritablement la peine et la douleur. Le cercueil est posé dans le grand trou de terre parfaitement parallélépipédique. Monsieur le Maire, qui a lui aussi une très belle parodie de tristesse sur la face, psalmodie quelques phrases, une prière peut-être, ou alors les regrets que cette personne si jeune, soit déjà morte ; même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il la regrettera toute sa vie. Monsieur le Maire s'éclipse ensuite discrètement pendant que chacun à son tour, on se recueille devant la tombe. Car Monsieur le Maire doit répéter exactement ce qu'il vient de dire à l'instant à deux autres enterrements, puis il doit féliciter des mariés. Il râle intérieurement contre cette pluie qui mouille son beau costume. Mais après tout, mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. Il ne connait pas plus les futurs mariés que les morts, se demande juste dans combien de temps il devra signer le divorce.

Heero, lui, ne s'avance pas pour _lui_ rendre un dernier hommage. Dire qu'il _le_ regrettera, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout à déjà été dit, et, de toutes façons, il lui semble que ce serait une insulte que lâcher ce genre de phrases toutes faîtes. Il préfère pleurer en silence, regarder les autres, sous leur parapluie noir, faire ce à quoi il ne peut se résoudre. Il voit des visages tristes, peinés, douloureux. Secs, en dehors de larmes. Lui-seul a choisi de regarder en face le mauvais temps. Après tout, le jeune homme étendu dans ce cercueil ne sentira plus jamais la pluie sur ses joues, alors qu'il aurait surement préféré la subir plutôt que d'être étendu à l'abri, mais insensible, dans ce coffre en bois.

Des regards à la dérobée lui sont lancés, assez souvent. Heero les sent plus qu'il ne les voit. Il n'a d'yeux que pour la plaque de chêne polie et vernie qui referme le cercueil. Qui enferme le mort dans le cercueil. A moins que ce soit lui-même qui est enfermé à l'extérieur ? Ces regards qu'il sent, il les comprend. Lui, le distant, le froid, le solide Heero, pleurant pour la mort d'un de ses subordonnés. Lui, le stricte, le droit, le sévère agent Yuy, vétéran de guerre à à peine 25 ans, qui a vu la mort en face tant de fois. Lui, le compétent, l'insensible, le célèbre pilote de Gundam, qui a vu la mort s'abattre sur nombre de ses collègues, nombre de ses subordonnés. De ses égaux. Lui qui n'a su que rester digne pour saluer leur enterrement. C'est vrai que beaucoup de ses collègues actuels viennent assister à l''ensevelissement de leur camarade. Et qu'il est pour eux aussi inquiétant et angoissant de voir l'agent Heero Yuy se laisser aller à ses sentiments qu'il l'est pour un enfant de voir sa mère pleurer. Oui, ces regards, Heero les comprend. Et pourtant…

C'est vrai que pour ses collègues, il n'a pas de sentiment. Ce n'est pas un bloc de glace, il n'a pas un cœur de pierre, mais il n'a pas un cœur comme les autres humains. Ou du moins personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

La gorge de Heero se serre. Si, le jeune homme qui repose dans le cercueil savait qu'il a un cœur qui peut être chaud. Ou du moins, s'il ne l'est pas toujours, peut être réchauffé. Il savait qu'il a cœur, mais plus que ça, bien plus que ça, il avait réussi à le trouver. A le toucher. Heero ne connait que quatre personnes qui savent qu'il a un cœur. Un vrai. Et l'une des quatre est en train de dormir du dernier sommeil à quelques mètres de lui. Les autres ? Elles sont parties il y a bien longtemps.

Des sanglots remontent dans la gorge de Heero tandis qu'on ensevelie le cercueil. Il a envie de s'assoir, de se rouler en boule, d'entourer ses tibias de ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux, sur le sol imbibé d'eau et de terre. Peut-être certains considèreraient-ils cela comme un manque de dignité, mais Heero s'en foutrait. La personne qui est en train d'être enterrée partageait tous ses secrets, toute sa vie, et il est certain que, encore vivante, elle ne s'en serait pas vexée.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il est transi. Par le froid, par l'humidité. Par la tristesse, par la mort qui lui a pris son ami. Par la peur de l'avenir, sans lui.

Heero se sent seul. Quelqu'un devrait en ce moment lui tenir les épaules, le serrer contre lui, le consoler. Lui murmurer que ça va s'arranger. Qu'il doit continuer à vivre. Qu'il doit arrêter de pleurer. Il en a besoin. Et c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça. Par trois fois avant, il a perdu des personnes chères à son cœur. Moins chères que celle qui est morte aujourd'hui, ou du moins pas de la même manière, mais si chères. Mais_ il _était là pour surmonter ça avec lui, alors. C'était _ses_ amis à _lui_ aussi. Il avait besoin d'être soutenu, et _il_ était là, alors. Mais aujourd'hui personne n'est là pour le prendre par les épaules.

Un dernier coup de pelle, la tombe en granit est placée sur le petit monticule de terre. Les gens commencent à partir après un dernier regard. Heero à l'impression d'être à contre-courant. Tous ces gens qui partent, avancent face à lui, le dépassent. Disparaissent dans son dos. Disparaissent. Un à un. Il reste seul, les yeux fixés sur la stèle grise et élégante, gravant dans son esprit les mots en relief. Ces mots, les derniers souvenirs qu'il aura de lui.

.

Duo MAXWELL

Né le 7 Juin AC 180

Mort le 8 décembre AC 205

A l'âge de 25 ans.

.

Longtemps, Heero garde les yeux fixés sur cette tombe, sous laquelle, endormi pour l'éternité, repose son amant.

Longtemps, il relit se nom, gravé pour toujours sur la stèle. Ses derniers souvenirs de lui…

.

Duo MAXWELL

.

Les derniers souvenirs qu'il aura de lui ? Non. Il n'y aura pas de derniers souvenirs. Duo n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort. Ou alors il n'est pas mort, pour lui. Duo ne peut pas mourir pour lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Son sourire est trop présent, trop vivant dans son esprit. Ses yeux trop rieurs. Sont rire trop vibrant. Non. Dans l'esprit de Heero, Duo est toujours vivant. Dans son esprit, il sera toujours vivant. Et il gardera toujours cette présence. Il la nourrira. Il en a besoin.

Heero s'approche d'un pot de chrysanthèmes, détache une des fleurs blanches. Blanche. Il la sent. L'odeur humide s'imprime à ses narines. Il la pose sur la stèle, pauvre fleur aux pétales battus par la pluie drue, et souffle à Duo, comme un secret, un de ces nombreux secrets :

_"Les Chrysanthèmes respirent la Vie."_

Oui. Duo est toujours vivant. C'est comme une flamme d'espoir. Une détermination toute neuve. Une renaissance pour Heero :

Il

est

toujours

là.

_Dans son cœur._

Et les chrysanthèmes respirent la vie.

* * *

**Wala.**

Je me lance rarement dans le dramatique, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ressentir quelque chose à quelqu'un par un texte écrit...

Mais voilà, celui-là je l'ai beaucoup aimé quand je l'ai relu... Alors le voilà avec, je me répète, les pitits arrangements...

Gros bizoux les amis ! J'attends vos impressions...

Au plaisir d'écrire pour vous ! =D

_**Naus **_(récemment rebaptisée Canelle... Avec la faute d'orthographe volontaire ;-) )


End file.
